Finchel New York Twist Chapter 2
by ForeverMonchele
Summary: Hey all, this is my second chapter of my fan fic. I dont know if you would enjoy this, its not that excellent. But thankyou for stopping by. Please review? Thanks. -E xx


_New York Twist-Chapter 2_

Finn and Rachel were in their apartment, being a very happily still engaged couple. They were both cuddled up to each other, being all cute. Rachel then pepped Finn's face with some cute kisses. Finn giggled at what Rachel was doing. ''Babyyyy!'' He whines. ''What Finny?'' She grins with a slight evil sense. Finn than made his way pouncing his body onto hers gently and moved the strands out of her neck and began to kiss her neck softly, on her pulse.

Rachel then had let out a couple of light moans. ''Finn, baby, Right there''. She than gripped onto his shirt, enjoying the pleasure. Finn and Rachel had figured out, this was the best place to christen the apartment. Finn than trailed his hands into her Floral panties with a grin, rubbing her clit softly, and watched Rachel's reactions in pleasure. She than had let out continues moans, closing her eyes shut and arched her body up to Finn's.

"'B-Babe. I need you.'' Rachel pleaded, looking up into Finn's eyes with slight moans. Finn nodded with a small smirk, as they both were stripped down. He began to kiss sweetly up her body and to her lips.

Finn slowly had moved his length into Rachel, and laced their hands smoothly, and looked into her eyes as they both showed pure love, he moved slowly as they both moaned lightly.

Later Finn and Rachel both had reached their climax, and they both were moving their hips rather fast, and they had climaxed at the same time. Finn then had pulled out lying next to Rachel and cuddled with her in his arms and pulled up the covers.

Rachel was looking up into Finns eyes, as they were giving each other longing looks. She stroked his arms which were wrapped around her tiny body. Finn smiled and whispered ''I love you.'' Rachel than smiled; saying the exactly same thing, which made both of their hearts skip a beat. That night Finn and Rachel had fallen asleep perfectly in each other's arms, as they were both in a perfect fit.

The next morning Finn had woken up bright and early as his beautiful fiancé was still sleeping. Finn kissed Rachel's forehead and then hopped in the shower quickly before he had made her favorite breakfast which is waffles, and a bowl of fruit, and Finn had the same. He then walked up to their bedroom placing the tray on the side table beside her, and rocked her gently. ''morning baby.'' He kissed her lips, after she had woken up cutely.

To Finn Rachel was most likely the cutest when she woke up. She just had that thing about her. Rachel was surprised about what Finn had done for her. One moment they both thought they would never see each other again. But now he made her breakfast in bed. ''Finny babe, you're so sweet.'' Finn chuckled with a blush as Rachel kissed his cheek. Rachel enjoyed any cooked meal Finn had made for her, it was showing even it was simple, how much he loved and cared for her. She had taken her dish and tray out to the sink and washed up.

This was Finn & Rachel's proper first day together in New York. They didn't know what was ahead for them both. Finn was wearing slim jeans, with a checkered t-shirt. On the other hand Rachel was wearing a petite polka dot dress. The couple had made their way down to the streets of New York. The skies were bright blue, the sun was shining, and the day was just perfect. After they had their usual coffee and cookie at Star Bucks, Rachel was cuddled up to Finns side. Her hands were intertwined with his. It was cute, that Finns hands were bigger than hers but they had fitted perfectly together. A couple of seconds later Finn turned to face Rachel. 'I'll see you later okay?'' Finns finger was rubbing gently over her cheek. Rachel nodded and leaned up to kiss his lips rather softly. ''I believe in you, you are my shining star.'' Just those simple words made Rachel giddy.

They both had separated for the day. Rachel was entering her first day at ''NYADA''. Finn was at a separate collage which was music. Something Finn had known right from the beginning, he was amazingly great at, which was the drums. Rachel's day was harder than she expected. She had to perform a song she hadn't known ever before and she had to get into a leotard and perform certain routine for the new strict teacher. But at the end of the day, Rachel knew that when she got home, there would be her handsome 6'3 fiancé waiting for her. On the other hand Finns day wasn't as impossible, from this day forward this is where he wanted to be.

Later that day, Finn was lying on the couch. He had just arrived minutes before. He was sipping a glass of coke. Rachel had just rocked up, and entered their shoebox apartment. She planted her little pink bag onto the floor. Finn had set down his cup and moved up to put his long arms around her petite body. ''How was your day?'' Finn asked. ''Exhausting, but I have you to come home to. That's all that matters.'' She smiled, holding onto his arms. Nothing was more than perfect when they both had known, they would have each other to hold at the end of the day.

''You know I love you right?'' Finn whispered against her ear as he played with a strand of Rachel's hair, and placed it behind her ear. ''And you know I love you just as equally?'' Rachel said, moving her head and placed it onto Finn's warm chest.''Of course I do, you're the most important thing in this world to me and one day you will be my wife.'' He smiled, and pressed a soft passionate kiss onto her, pinkish lips.


End file.
